Forum:Max Money
Alright, so this is pretty straight forward. Obviously the max amount of money that shows up in your pocket is 9,999,999. Now, anybody who has played the game enough knows that even after you max out your money, if you continue to sell things and earn money from missions, loot drops, etc., the number continues to rise without showing it visually. I've probably farmed Craw roughly 100 - 200 times with friends, and about the same 100 - 200 times solo. On a lot of the solo runs, and sometimes with friends, I would always prefer to clear off the weapons from the field after each time of killing him so that weapons never get mixed up and there's no chance of the game lagging. So, I've realized that over the handful of times I die, I always lose the exact same amount of money. That number is $150,323,792. This is between gathering and selling Craw items over and over, and between huge gaps where I wouldn't die and would just earn a TON of money from selling, and from dying fairly frequently. Anyway, my question was does anybody know for sure(100%) the amount of money lost when you die? If someone actually knows the exact % that you lose when you die, the REAL max money value can be figured out from the number above... can't it? Other people, feel free (and please do) to TEST THIS ON YOUR OWN. If more people can confirm that the most amount of money their character is capable of losing is the same, then it's obvious we've found the barrier, and now we can know how much money we REALLY have. I know this is a bit pointless, it just always made me wonder. - K1ng 18:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) According to the New-U_Station page, the fee is 7% so in your case your total was $2,147,482,743. That's not a significant number in computer-ese (like FF, FFFF) but it is damn close to 2*31 (2,147,483,648), so is that just an arbitrary 'max'? -- MeMadeIt 19:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) man I'm to slow-.- I wrote nearly the same thing this moment! damn^^ Karamos 19:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i don't know where i've seen it but when you die, you lose 7% of the money you've got.MaatRa91 19:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC)MaatRa91 That is quite the random number. I'll double check to make sure the max value I'm losing is exact, although I'm pretty sure it is. So roughly the true max money is about $2 billion, then. Maybe they should update the money counter, hahah. - K1ng 19:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) So 2.1B is the max. That's cool to know. Thanks for throwing that out there k1ng. Didn't see you last night. We had some pretty good crawm runs, coulda used you. Found a slick wildcat with x4 corrosive. Not an amazing weapon but pretty interesting. Any good finds lately? Gamedoctor21Mbeacom 19:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I was going to make a page with this exact topic. I noticed the same number kept coming up when i get my butt handed to me. Good to have it confirmed by others.Beware the clap 19:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I had noticed this a week or two ago when i started actually picking up and selling everything crawmerax dropped for a while. I noticed that when I picked up bundles of money, they had stopped displaying the message that i had picked up x amount of dollars, so I decided to jump off the edge to see how much it cost and that same number came up that you mentioned. After a few more farms when I died again for whatever reason, the same number came up and I figured for sure I had reached max money. Thanks for the confirmation. Bisnap Woohoo, so atleast 2 others confirm the same. I wonder why they chose such a random number for the max. Hopefully with future DLC they update the cash counter, maybe add 3 numbers? :P Gamedoc, I was on for awhile last night, I think I saw you on at some point but I was pretty tired, hahah. I haven't found anything amazing recently, just a few random things I liked. In one kill I got a Static Raven and a Vitriolic Destoryer. Then the very next kill I got an incendiary Raven as well. :p Lemme check out that wildcat sometime if you still have it. - K1ng 19:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have it. Also, you said you were looking for a shock combat rifle. Crawm dropped a decent one for me the other day. I'll try to have it on me tonight if you're around so you can take a look if you haven't already found one.Gamedoctor21Mbeacom 20:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Did some more research and found that WillowTree will not let you have a total higher than 2,147,483,647 which is 2*31-1 and that is significant computer-wise. Base on that and what's been posted, $2.1 billion probably is the max. -- MeMadeIt 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It's not really a 'random number', but the max value you can store in a 32bit long signed integer. Makes sense, as the devs probably didn't think to make it unsigned because there would be no point, as having 18,446,744,073,709,551,615 dollars would be pointless in this game. the only thing I spend money on is when I make careless mistakes and kill myself. and just by running around the map some I can make that back pretty quickly. Jguy 18:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC)